If I Die Young
by cessy1713
Summary: Dieing is never easy, dieing in war is worse.  ONE-SHOT


If I Die Young

Metal clashed against metal. Guns and swords alike wounding those from both sides, Autobot and Decepticon. The human allies also had their good share of wounded as well, if not killed. But still everything was going well for the Autobots and the human allies against the Decepticons. Everything was fine, well as fine as war would get. Until, she happened.

She didn't know what hit her. She remembered battling it out with a seeker. Black and Purple just like her, except where he was black, she was silver. She was about to deal the final blow. So concentrated on the Con' trembling beneath her she failed to sense the others presence. Then all she felt was something cold slide between her unprotected shoulder blades. A sword. It had gone straight through where her spark was located. Time seemed to freeze for her as the sword slid out from her. The world slanted and suddenly got closer, she fell to her knees. A scream filled the night, piercing the deafening sounds of battle. No this was not her scream, she didn't remember screaming. Everything grew colder around her, her hearing was going in and out, her vision blurring.

"ShadowBlur!" A voice screamed out. It seemed so familiar to her yet she couldn't put a face or name to it. The voice kept chanting her name over, and over, and over again for what seemed as decades to her were only mere minutes. The sounds of battle seemed to disappear into nothing but what she did hear were other voices. So, so familiar yet unrecognizable at the same time. "Ratchet! Jolt! Someone!." A new voice screamed, male she recognized it wasn't like the first one which was obviously female. I felt someone kneel beside me, it grabbed my hand and held onto it as if it were a life boat. Not later someone else kneeled beside my other side and rubbed my helm soothingly. "Sunstreaker, your going to have to move aside so I can examine her." _'Sunstreaker.' _she dimly thought. The name alone calmed her for reasons she couldn't remember. _'Sunstreaker' _ She kept chanting the name to herself as if it was a prayer. The voices stared to get less coherent with each passing second. "...Jolt...stop..." "How...do...'Achet." "...Streaker...help...stop... not" The chopped sentences kept echoing in her head. She couldn't make anything out from them, the more she tried the more it hurt her head to. It was like that for a good five minutes before one sentence was heard fully and clearly. "ShadowBlur is losing to much energon and to quick...I'm afraid well lose her by Sunset. As half her spark was severed." She panicked, she remembered enough to know ShadowBlur was her name and knew she was dying. The world suddenly and blackened as it suddenly got warmer as well, chasing the icy cold that had settled upon her body. '_Sunstreaker'_ she thought once more before being consumed by the dark void that surrounded her.

* * *

><p>(LightningFall Pov)<p>

I watched as Sideways stabbed Shadow' in the back. It had gone straight through where her spark was located. She didn't scream or make any noise when it was pulled back out, but I did. "ShadowBlur!" I watched the satisfied smirk play on Sideway's face plates as Shadow fell to her knees, energon flowing down her in steady waterfall. Anger spread through me like fire, consuming everything. I ran towards them forgetting about Blitzwing for the moment. I tackled Sideway to the ground, growling. All the anger that had consumed me lashed out on him. Wave after wave; never faltering never ending. I didn't know how long I spent hitting his face nor did I care, until warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me off him. Black, Black arms held me as I began to scream in vain and squirm just wanting to be hitting Sideways again. "Ratchet! Jolt! Someone!" A voice screamed; Thunderdust. He stood alongside me and whispered something to the mech holding me. "Ironhide, let her go." I froze at hearing that. "As much as I would love for her to see her literally pound Sideway's face in some more...I don't want her to direct her anger at one of us." "I won't," I hissed bitterly. "Just let her go 'hide." The arms holding me slowly let their cage like grip go. I landed on my feet and ran towards my sister, my twin, my everything. I saw her laid on her back, a slender hand on her stomach. Her legs were stacked on top of each other, left on right, her knees slightly tucked in. Her other hand was being gripped by Sunstreaker. I reached her other side and fell to my knees beside her energon tears running down my face. I rubbed her helm, using my thumb to draw circles in it. My eyes never looking away from her face. I noticed her optics were shut, I sent Love and warmth through our bond but got no response. I heard someone hiss and growl and I looked up to see Sunstreaker glaring at anyone who even got close to use. "Sunstreaker!, Your going to have to move aside so I can examine her." Ratchet stood looming over him, glaring as well. Sunstreaker didn't get up but he did scoot down to let Ratchet have some room. He never let go of her hand, but only held her hand tighter. "Jolt I need you to help me stop the bleeding." Ratchet commanded never looking up. "How is she doing Ratchet?" Optimus' worried asked. "No time for questions. Sunstreaker you need to stop with the growling, it's not helping." One more he growled in response. "If you don't stop I'll have everyone tie you by your aft to the top of the highest tree I can find." Sunstreaker glared in response but said or did nothing more.

The base was eerily quite as they awaited news of Shadowblur. Some of them shifted uncomfortably from sitting around so much, the rest was awaited anxiously. The closest anyone could get to the med-bay was the door as Lightning sat on the floor there growling or threatening with death if she took another step forward. The only other mech even closer to that was Sunstreaker who sat like a statue optics never leaving her face. Holding her hand tightly bound within his, No one dared move him from the position he was in; watching over her. Sitting there with blank optics no hint of emotion what so ever, the face he wore put Prowl's to shame. Ratchet sighed he had never seen the golden warrior like this even when his brother was in here. Putting a hand on his shoulder while resisting the urge to cry he gave the final verdict first to Sunstreaker and then Lightningfall, first it was anger then sorrow and now it felt as if instead of losing one warrior they had lost all three. The two of them looked at each other there eyes void of any life they both finally understood what it truly meant to be alone. Now that Shadowblur was gone Lightningfall would soon follow after as their sparks were of two halves, it was curiosity as why she hadn't off lined the moment her sister had but perhaps Primus felt pity for them as losing one was already hard enough. Carrying a lifeless body in Sunstreaker's arms head raised high as a eerie life less face carried her slowly to the casket.

The casket was made of silver metal, roses were etched beautifully along the sides, her name in both Cybertronian and English on the top of it. They closed it over her and set her carefully into the ground as they all said their woeful goodbyes. After a while everyone left leaving a golden mech and a green femme both staring at the ground. No one knew how long they both stood there until the golden warrior fell to his knees finally breaking as he cried into the heavens. Never did he notice the femme leave to find somewhere to lie awaiting her death to come, to finally reunite with her sister. Laying underneath the big maple tree tucking her knees to her chest for warmth she looked across the small pond, the sun glittering its different colored hues across the clear surface. The warm autumn breeze blew almost as if comforting her as she slowly watched the sun set, sobs racked her body as she mourned. In the distance the sound of a gun shot was heard, yet she did not even moved her head at the sound. Sometime later that late afternoon she saw the reflection of her sister across the surface of the water smiling at her and extending her hand, behind her faintly stood Sunstreaker smiling as well and hugging the reflection of Shadowblur; closing her eyes she finally smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

><p>AN:

Well I dreamt of this the night after I had seen 'For Colored Girls' and 'Black Swan' and another movie I forget what it was called but I did and well it kinda made me cry in my own sleep so I decided to write it down so I could get rid of the emotions I had because of this. I'm sorry if I made anyone else cry with reading this because well…I killed two of my Oc's and Sunstreaker….I know I feel terrible like a serial killer or something among those lines . This is actually one of my saddest stories so far so review or not, comment or flame it up go ahead.


End file.
